


Checking Up

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignis likes his twinkies, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Ignis has been working non-stop lately, and Noctis is a little concerned. So he drags Prompto and Gladio to go check on him at his apartment. What they find is... unexpected.Non-smut fill for the FFXV kinkmeme!





	

"Noct, are you sure we want to bother Ignis like this?" Prompto frowned as he followed close behind the prince.

"It's not 'bothering', it's called 'checking up'." Noctis huffed.

"You don't usually care enough for it to be considered checking up, and Ignis is impossible to 'bother'." Gladiolus rolled his eyes. "So a word like 'intruding' would probably be more appropriate."

Noctis stopped in his tracks, turning to glare at the Shield. "Ignis is basically my brother. And all he's done lately is work. I wanna make sure he's doing okay, even if both of you are convinced I'm some dickish royal asshole."

Gladio put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm just saying. What if Ignis doesn't want company?"

"Then we'll go. I want to make sure he's not worked himself to death." Noctis shrugged.

"What if he's not expecting company?" Prompto pointed.

"I don't think he ever does," Noctis hummed. "He's a homebody and doesn't invite people over. Ever. A little bit of forced social interaction won't kill him."

When they got to the complex, Noctis wasted no time in jogging up and knocking on the door to the advisor's apartment. He grinned big as Ignis opened up before blinking in mild shock when he saw the advisor.

Ignis, clad in a tank top and pajama pants (were those Justice Monsters PJs??), looked equally confused.

"Good evening, Highness. Is everything alright?" Ignis cocked his head with mild concern as he opened the door a little wider.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." Noctis scratched his head nervously, still in mild shock at seeing the man so... casual. "Just wanted to check on you, maybe hang out a little bit. You've done nothing but work lately, so I figured some company would do you some good."

"O-Oh." Ignis cleared his throat, the surprise obvious in his stutter. "Well thank you. Come in, if you'd like."

Ignis stepped back, allowing the three to step in. Prompto looked around, mouth agape in wonder.

"Woooow. You royal types have nice apartments." Prompto spoke and Gladio rolled his eyes at the blonde's comments.

"You know, in all the years I've known you, I've never seen the inside of your apartment before." Noctis commented, looking around before freezing when he locked eyes on the coffee table in front of the couch, littered with a pizza box, several bags of chips, and more candy wrappers than Noctis cared to count. Noctis looked at Gladio, gesturing to the table and Gladio seemed to have the same thought.

"Hey, Iggy." Gladio crossed his arms. "We're not... interrupting anything, are we? You don't have other guests or something, right?"

The brunette blinked in obvious confusion. "No. What makes you ask?"

"Because there's junk all over the place!" Prompto shouted, picking up a discarded chip bag from the floor. "Like seriously, who threw all these wrappers on your nice floor?!"

A small blush of embarrassment crept onto Ignis' cheeks. "... Oh. That would be me."

The three of them paused immediately.

"Excuse me?" Noctis said.

"They're mine. I didn't get the time to clean up since I was unaware you would be visiting tonight." Ignis clarified, taking the bag from Prompto and dropping it into the trash.

"... But it's all junk food." Gladio spoke as if the information didn't register.

"Yes. And?" Ignis offered no clarification as he made his way to the kitchen, Noctis following close behind. 

Ignis opened the fridge, pulling out several cans from the fridge. A beer for Gladio, and sodas for Noctis and Prompto. Noctis peeked over his shoulder, freezing in shock at the contents of Ignis' fridge. Mustard, a couple beers and sodas, a small stock of Ebony, and a block of cheese.

Ignis crossed his arms when he turned back around after setting the drinks out to see not only Noctis, but Prompto and Gladio as well, looking through all of his cabinets.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ignis raised an eyebrow as Noctis turned to him.

"There's nothing but junk food in these cabinets." Noctis spoke.

"And your point is?" Ignis asked, stepping past to grab a sponge cake from the cabinet. He stopped, looking at the cake before reaching up and grabbing three more. Noctis was half-hoping he'd hand each of them one, but his hopes were dashed when Ignis hoarded them all to himself, opening one and taking a big bite from it.

"My point is... well..." Noctis was too flabbergasted by the sight to find his words. "It's you! You always cook such intricate dishes, and the only food you have in your fridge is mustard and a block of cheese! And your cabinets are full of chips and cake!"

Ignis swallowed, pulling back the wrapper of the cake. "I cook constantly at the palace and at your apartment. I don't desire to do so at home as well." Ignis stuffed the rest of the cake into his mouth, tossing the wrapper in the trash. "I prefer food that doesn't require preparation."

Noctis crossed his arms as Ignis opened up the second snack cake, giving Ignis a slight glare as he stuffed the cake in his mouth. "Aren't you the one that constantly tells me to eat my vegetables? And yet you're over here hoarding junk food?"

Ignis didn't even wait to swallow his bite before arguing with Noctis. "Do as I say, not as I do."

Noctis huffed, sighing in defeat as he grabbed his soda from the counter. "Can I at least have one?"

Ignis simply stared, shoving the rest of the sponge cake in his mouth and guarding the remaining cakes with a slight glare.

"No."


End file.
